


Tropes Disappearing Into Air

by Filigranka



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Lelouch and his ambiguous relation with the Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropes Disappearing Into Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnepho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnepho/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Motywy rozpływają się w powietrzu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975432) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka)



> Prompt: Death is loud. His blood gushing from his chest. The screams. Suzaku's tears.

 

 

 

**After silence**

 

You're surprised? You thought all this grandeur, screams, shoots, Suzaku's hissed cries would be noisy enough to distract you? To make a marvel of your death, to draw to it – greatness, attention. meaning? To transform it into a victory? Foolish boy!

Death, darling little Lelouch, is silent. It's the world which is loud and noisy and always going on, always letting you go without the hint of remorse. Life's the cruellest of dictators; that's why your sacrifice would be in vain. But you've never truly understood life, only chess.

One may win the match or battle, one may change the game's rules– life is not a game. At all.

You won't make the world better. You won't change the human heart or life's ruthlessness. You just killed millions and became a tyrant – nothing really impressive. Some lunatics, illiterates, savages managed that thousands of times before, too.

Don't think that we won't rebuke you for it. Or for choosing the easy escape, suicide in fact, and then pushing both the very act and the duty of chaining... pardon, changing the world onto your friend; triple cowardice. Oh, we will, with pleasure.

Cruelty, yeah. But ghosts of sacrificed pawns tend to be vengeful.

 

 

**Tropes disappearing into air**

 

Death: a lady with an alluring smile; a knight on black a mare, a gentleman in a frock coat, escorting you to the stage-coach. Lelouch knew these tropes well.

At some point Suzaku had started appearing in Lelouch's dreams as an executor. Initially as a hateful man, face twisted in anger and betrayal; but as time and blood went by, the vengeful samurai transformed into the old Suzaku: smiling gently, saying "it's time, Lelouch" in a warm, soft voice, holding his hand while piercing him with a sword.

His childhood friend, his enemy, his black knight.

Dreams become amusingly twisted in the process of coming true, don't they?


End file.
